Heat
by HikariVainamoinen
Summary: "Porque el calor consume mas de lo que recorre... mas si no es solo calor" Fem!SwedenxFem!Finland


**Bueno... Antes de que lean IMPORTANTE esto es yuri Y-U-R-I tomen eso en cuenta antes de seguir, la verdad es que no quiero comentarios idiotas diciéndome alguna tontería, se que en el fandom habemos pocas a las que no gusta esta clase de relaciones por lo que si no te gusta, te imploro, te suplico que te vayas.**

**Ahora a las que si les gusta pues bien, esto se me ocurrió un día random que vi una imagen de estas dos, son tan amor -Hikari se derrite- amo esta pareja como venga, el SuFin simplemente es precioso, amm y si prácticamente el fic es solo sexo asi que... Uds deciden si quieren leerlo. Y bueno, echenle la culpa de que esto dañe la hermosa sección de fanfiction a una niña que me mando un sms anoche a las 11 pm para que subiera esto -sigh- **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama, no mio y esas cosas**

**X**

" Su... Detente" la mas pequeña se encontraba sonrojada, extasiada por lo que la mayor le hacia sentir, su cuerpo parecía ya no pertenecerle mientras se encontraba recostada en el sofá sintiendo con intensidad cada caricia y beso propinado por la sueca

"¿T' m'lesta? ¿No t' g'sta?" A pesar de lo gruesa de su voz y su dificultad para pronunciar cada palabra sonaba con extrema dulzura, mientras pasaba una fina pluma por la delicada piel de la menor, bajandola desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, deslizandola por su pecho casi desnudo... A sus ojos era la criatura mas perfecta jamás creada

"M-Me gusta p-pero yo..." No encontraba las palabras para expresarlo, lo que quería era ella devorandola con sus labios, sus caricias, sus suspiros por todo el cuerpo, pero le daba vergüenza lo que la mayor pudiera pensar, después de todo comprendía que era tan... Tan complicada a veces

Pero ella la amaba asi como era, de hecho, por ser ella es que la amaba

"¿P'ro que?" Cuestiono curiosa, se había desecho de sus lentes, en esos momentos solo quería ver a su pequeña, que rogara por mas, quería ver la prueba viviente de que ella solo la pertenecía, que aquel blanquecino y suave cuerpo era solo suyo y que nadie mas se lo quitaría, sabia que asi era, pero confirmarlo le hacia sentirse satisfecha

"Y-Ya deja esa pluma y-y acaba con esto" exclamo en suspiros, la verdad es que deseaba aquel cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, su sueca era tan perfecta, sus caricias tan cálidas, sus besos tan sinceros

"C'mo qu'eras" exclamo simplemente, con una diminuta sonrisa en su serio rostro, aquella afirmación era lo único que necesitaba para proseguir asi que simplemente continuo con lo que hace rato había empezado

Tiro la pluma al suelo y quito lo único que le quedaba de ropa, besando la piel de su cuello, mientras la chica se estremecía y se sonrojaba mas, enredando las piernas en la cintura de la mayor, acariciando su suave espalda, sintiéndose cada vez mas extasiada

Un dedo de la mayor jugueteo traviesamente por entre sus pechos, bajando hasta su abdomen para luego darse el lujo de llegar a la zona íntima de la finlandesa, ante el contacto no pudo hacer mas que dar un salto indicándole su gusto por aquel roce, tan perfecto, solo ella podía tocarla allí y hacerla sentir de esa forma, tan al limite como estaba

Su dedo se introdujo suavemente en el interior de su amada quien de inmediato salto gimiendo y girando la cabeza, mordiendo el cuello de la sueca, su oreja, su hombro... Quería marcar a la mayor como suya, porque solo a ella le pertenecía.

Esta con gusto se dejaba hacer mientras observaba el sonrojo brutal de la menor quien suspiraba gimiendo su nombre, era tan hermosa... Y el saber que ella provocaba esas reacciones la hacia sentir satisfecha. Sus besos descendían por todas partes del cuerpo de la menor, era su hermosa esposa, nadie podía quitarle aquello

Con un suave arqueo la menor llego al limite, dando asi un beso posesivo a la mayor, enredando sus lenguas, pegando ambos pechos desnudos, sintiéndose como una sola en aquel momento en que ambas demostraban su amor mutuo, que solo estaban hechas la una para la otra

Al final la sueca se dedico a mimarla, ha hacerla suspirar cada vez, amaba sentirla de esa forma, era su pequeña, el amor de su vida, la chica a quien mas amaría en toda su vida.

Se dejo caer sobre aquel delicioso cuerpo jadeante y exhausto, acariciando su cabello hasta que esta se quedase dormida bajo ella, su pequeña ángel se veía hermosa con la expresión de paz que se apoderaba de su fino rostro al dormir, era tan dulce... No podría imaginarse al lado de nadie mas. Observo un rato el cuerpo desnudo bajo ella, su cara sonrojada y feliz al dormir, sonrió casi por inercia ante la visión.

Al final opto por dejar un beso en su cuello y quedarse dormida en ese lugar, es que cada rincón de aquel perfecto cuerpo le pertenecía solo a ella, enredo los dedos de sus manos en suave apretón y soltó un ligero suspiro antes de caer dormida

_"Te amo Su"_

_" Yo también te amo e'posa"_


End file.
